


Protection

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is doing more than taunting Sam in his dreams, and when he seeks out Gabriel looking for a way out, the youngest archangel realizes what's happening and steps in to help the only way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Protection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437234) by [33line](https://archiveofourown.org/users/33line/pseuds/33line), [Jcapasso916](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916)



> This is a very dark and disturbing story at least in the first few chapters. If you are squeamish I suggest you don't read this story or skip the first few chapters.

They had just gotten back to the motel and Sam was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the trickster was actually an archangel in disguise. He got that Gabriel wouldn’t help them kill is brother. If their situations were reversed he would feel the same way, but maybe he could help with something else. 

Sam waited until Dean went out to the bar like he always did after a case and he suspected Dean would be getting extra drunk tonight after that little revelation. Once he was alone he prayed to Gabriel. “Gabriel? I know you probably don’t want to hear from me right now, but I really need to talk to you. No tricks. I promise. I won’t try to convince you to get involved. I just need to ask you something. Please.”

It took about twenty minutes before Gabriel showed up. Sam had started to lose hope already, but then he heard the drawling voice that he knew so well. “No holy oil this time?” he asked with a sneer. 

“No. No holy oil. And I’m sorry about that. Really,” Sam said sincerely. 

“Oh cry me a river,” Gabriel brushed him off. “What do you want?” he asked harshly. 

“I just need to know…is there a way to kill someone where an archangel can’t resurrect them?” Sam asked trying to keep the pain out of his voice. 

That threw Gabriel for a loop. Of all the things he had expected, that had been pretty far down on the list. Not the last really. Last place was something along the lines of them proclaiming him their king and begging to be allowed to worship him and feed him grapes, but this was still pretty far down there. “Why?” he asked incredulously. 

“It doesn’t matter why. Just…is there?” Sam asked desperately. 

“No,” Gabriel lied and narrowed his eyes as Sam sank onto the bed and put his head in his hands. Gabriel was afraid he knew what Sam was planning. If he hadn’t been sure before he was now. He frowned. He had always had a soft spot for the younger Winchester. He had the same drive and tenacity that he admired about all the Winchesters, but he was also smart and cunning and, most of all, open-minded in a way that seemed to escape hunters most of the time. The truth was only he could do what Sam was asking, but he wouldn’t. He would watch a little more closely though and see if he could figure out just what was going through the hunter’s head. 

Apparently his thoughts were taking a while because Sam said, “That’s all I needed. Thank you for coming.” Sam didn’t even look up. Gabriel huffed a bit at being dismissed so rudely but disappeared.

 

He didn’t go far though as he just watched Sam invisibly. He watched him clean his guns and didn’t miss the longing in his eyes as he looked at them. He watched him stare at the TV without actually seeing anything that was on it. He watched him push himself past the point of exhaustion before he finally climbed into bed. He watched Sam have a nightmare, but when it didn’t seem to be passing he slipped himself into Sam’s dream to help snap him out of it and choked back a sob at what he saw. 

Lucifer had Sam stripped down to nothing, on his hands and knees on a hard wooden floor. He had his hand twisted so tightly in Sam’s hair that Gabriel could see the blood from where some of it had been snatched out. Sam had long lines of bleeding scratches down his back and he was crying as Lucifer fucked him bloody. “You will say yes to me Sam,” Lucifer hissed as he slammed himself into the hunter over and over. 

“No,” Sam cried out, and Lucifer used an unnaturally sharp fingernail to slowly open another cut in the hunter’s back. 

Gabriel was frozen for a moment. He couldn’t watch this. He had to get out of here. He almost did get out of there, but then Sam sobbed out the word, “please,” and it was so heartbreaking that Gabriel couldn’t just leave him like that. 

“Leave him alone Lucifer,” Gabriel said with much more confidence than he actually felt. 

Lucifer slammed deep one more time and stilled turning his head to look at Gabriel. “And why would I do that baby brother? Unless of course you’re offering to take his place hmm? It would be like old times again wouldn’t it?”

Sam was still sobbing and found himself nearly retching at the thought of what Lucifer was implying. That he could do…this…to his own brother. “I won’t let you hurt him Lucifer,” Gabriel said firmly. 

“And how do you plan to stop me Gabriel? You can’t fight me. Especially not in here. He is mine and his head is my domain,” Lucifer said cruelly as he taunted his brother by sliding slowly in and out of the hunter. “Now I don’t plan to give him up completely, of course, but…I could be persuaded to give him a break…if I had an adequate replacement.”

Gabriel knew that Lucifer was right. Sam was his destined vessel. When Sam’s mind was relaxed in sleep Lucifer had just as much control as Sam did and Sam was still human. He had to sleep. He couldn’t fight Lucifer here. Hell he couldn’t even fight Lucifer out there. His big brother was just too much stronger than him. He was about to give up and leave, but then Sam said, “Don’t Gabriel.”

Sam was trying to protect him. Sam was bloody and raw and being used as a fuck toy by the devil himself and he was trying to protect Gabriel. How the hell was Gabriel supposed to walk away from that? He steeled himself and said, “Fine.”

Lucifer rammed himself hard into Sam one last time and then let him go and the hunter crumbled to the floor. “If you make me work for it, I’ll just go back to him baby brother,” Lucifer said warningly as Gabriel hadn’t managed to move. 

Gabriel took a deep breath and began unbuttoning his shirt with shaking fingers, trying his best to force his breathing to remain steady, but failing. Lucifer was watching him, stroking himself slowly, before he said, just as Gabriel’s trembling hands reached for his pants, “By the way, part of the deal is for you to be here every night. Sometimes I’ll take you, sometimes I’ll take him, but the first time you don’t show, it’ll be all him for good,” he said cruelly. Gabriel took a deep shaky breath and nodded curtly as he continued removing his clothes. 

Once he was naked Lucifer grabbed his hair and forced him to his hands and knees and slammed into Gabriel’s tight ass and Gabriel couldn’t help his cry of pain, but managed to smother the rest for a moment after seeing the reaction they had on Sam. Lucifer didn’t like that very much though as he snatched Gabriel’s head back and said, “I want to hear you cry baby brother.” When Gabriel still tried to be silent Lucifer materialized his blade and slashed down Gabriel’s back causing both blood and grace to pour from the wound and Gabriel let out an inhuman shriek of pain and Lucifer just pounded himself into his baby brother even harder. 

Gabriel kept his eyes on Sam, even as tears poured out of them, to remind himself why he was doing this. Seeing the broken hunter, bloody, naked, and shivering on the cold floor as he cried, not just for himself, but for Gabriel too, gave him the strength to take it. Lucifer couldn’t hold him here. He could leave, but what would it mean for Sam. 

Gabriel knew when he got too quiet, because it would be punctuated with another slash across his back with Lucifer’s blade and he would screech in pain, making Lucifer go faster and harder. He had forgotten how much it had hurt, and Lucifer kept it up for hours. He felt Lucifer cum multiple times. He would stop for a moment to spill himself, but as this was all in Sam’s head he never even softened unless he wanted to, so once he was done he just picked up the same brutal rhythm again. It went on for hours before the edges of the room started blurring and he knew Sam was waking up. 

He was flung out of Sam’s mind in the same state he had gone in. Invisible and silenced and Sam sat straight up in bed breathing heavily before looking around, eyes settling on his sleeping brother in the next bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam’s heart was racing as he thought about what had just happened. Please god let the Gabriel that had been there have been of his minds own devising and not the real Gabriel. He had to know for sure though. He got up and shakily made his way to the bathroom so he wouldn’t risk waking his brother. “Gabriel? I…I need to talk to you. Please,” he said desperately. He knew as soon as Gabriel appeared in front of him that his pleas had fallen on deaf ears. He started to reach out for the archangel as he said, “God Gabriel, I’m so…”

Gabriel slapped his arms away and glared at him. “Don’t even think about it. I’m fine,” he snapped. 

“Why?” Sam asked brokenly.

Gabriel deflected the question with one of his own. “How long has this been going on?” he asked sternly. 

“Since he got his vessel just after he was released,” Sam said softy. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell anyone?” he asked harshly.

“Why should I? What can anyone do but worry over it? They can’t fix it! Hell even you can’t fix it so why bother!” Sam knew that if Gabriel could have done anything else he would have, rather than let himself be raped in Sam’s place. 

Gabriel sighed. “Sam…” he said softly reaching out a hand to the hunter’s shoulder. Sam flinched away at first, but then hugged Gabriel for all he was worth, not noticing Gabriel’s wince when he did. He hugged him as much for Gabriel as for himself. He latched onto the one person who could understand what he was going through and Gabriel reluctantly hugged him back as the hunter cried. Gabriel would never admit that he had cried too, both for Sam and for himself. Things were going to get worse before they got better. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door, “Sammy? You okay in there?”

Gabriel pulled back and put a finger over Sam’s lips and waved his hand and Sam heard his own voice say, “I’m fine Dean. Go back to bed.”

Sam let his head fall back forward onto Gabriel’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Gabriel. Really. Don’t come back again.”

Gabriel said with steel in his voice, “I made a deal and I intend to keep it, Sam.”

“Gabriel…”

“End of discussion. Now clean yourself up and get out of here before your brother gets worried,” he said firmly before he disappeared. 

 

Sam took a shaky breath and did as he was told, not bothering to go back to bed. He turned on his laptop, facing the screen away from Dean who was already back to sleep and started looking for their next job. 

He still hadn’t found anything yet by the time Dean had woken up and they had breakfast, but that was probably a good thing since they got an urgent message from Chuck so quickly made their way there. Thankfully it was only a few hours away, but they were more than annoyed to find themselves at a Supernatural convention. They managed to get rid of the ghosts and save the convention, but before they left Chuck pulled Sam aside and told him softly, “I just want to let you know that your dreams will never be put into print. You have my word.”

Sam was torn between wanting to kill him and wanting to thank him so he just nodded tersely and walked away. Once they made it back to their motel, Dean crashed immediately but Sam got nervously into bed, and soon enough exhaustion won out and he fell asleep. 

As soon as he appeared in the dreamscape Lucifer appeared in front of him and looked around. “Hmm. Guess my baby brother didn’t have the stomach for it after all.”

“Think again,” Gabriel said firmly as he appeared next to Sam. 

Lucifer smirked cruelly. “So many choices. Let’s see,” he said slowly dragging it out. Sam and Gabriel fed off each other’s strength as they stood there like statues. They knew they couldn’t stop anything that was coming, and that Lucifer wouldn’t hesitate to use them against each other. He could have just snapped his fingers but he enjoyed watching them squirm so he moved to Sam and started unbuttoning his shirt leering at him all the while. 

Once Sam was shirtless he roamed his hands over the glaring hunter’s chest before moving to his pants. Once he had Sam naked, he gripped his dick painfully, rubbing his own hard cock against Sam’s thigh and Sam tensed and screwed his eyes closed. Lucifer laughed before moving to Gabriel and giving him the same treatment. He had a soft dick in each hand as he looked them both over. He then grabbed each of their hair and yanked them both to their knees as his clothes suddenly disappeared. 

“Eenie Meenie Miney Moe,” he said mockingly as he laughed before he threw Sam to the floor and pulled Gabriel’s head back until his mouth opened and thrust himself inside. Gabriel gagged for a moment, before Lucifer snatched his hair and said, “Open up baby brother and do a good job or I’ll have to see if little Sammy can do any better.”

Gabriel glared at him and swallowed around his length. “Much better,” Lucifer praised him. He glanced over at Sam who had turned away, not wanting to watch this and Lucifer said, “I don’t think so Sammy. You watch or things get worse for him.” He made a shallow cut on Gabriel’s arm for emphasis and Gabriel whimpered around the cock in his mouth. Sam forced his eyes back to what was happening as Lucifer began to thrust into Gabriel’s mouth using the hand in his hair to pull his head forward with every thrust and Gabriel had to work hard not to gag. “Suck Gabriel,” Lucifer ordered since Gabriel was just sitting there with his lips loosely around his brother’s length. Gabriel knew better than to not do as he was told and his cheeks hollowed out as Lucifer fucked his mouth harder. After about half an hour, if anyone was counting, Lucifer thrust one last time, holding Gabriel in place and forcing him to swallow every drop. 

Lucifer forced Gabriel to his hands and knees and lined himself up. “You can stop this Sam. All it will take is one little yes and I promise to leave my baby brother alone,” he said with fake sympathy. He knew very well that the way to manipulate Sam wasn’t to threaten him. It was to threaten others and he had the perfect leverage dropped right in his lap. 

Sam had been afraid of this. Everything that happened to Gabriel after this point would be squarely on his shoulders, but he couldn’t say yes. He just couldn’t. He was surprised to hear Gabriel say, “Sam don’t!” before he screamed as Lucifer’s blade slashed across his back. 

“I didn’t ask you,” he growled before turning back to Sam. “So what do you say Sam? One little yes?”

Sam looked apologetically and Gabriel and said, “No.”

Sam had barely finished speaking before Lucifer slammed himself into the crying archangel below him. Gabriel didn’t even try to silence himself, knowing that it would only make it worse. Lucifer was just as cruel as he remembered. There were tears running down Sam’s face as well as he watched Gabriel be brutalized in his place. Lucifer pounded into him hard for hours, slashing his back every so often just to hear his inhuman shrieks which immediately preceded him spilling over inside his brother. 

It seemed like forever before Sam was finally waking up and he immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up everything in his stomach. “Gabriel,” he called weakly as he leaned against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. 

“Is this going to turn into a nightly thing?” Gabriel asked harshly, but his tone was betrayed by the gentle hand running through Sam’s hair. 

“I just…I can’t deal with this alone anymore…and you shouldn’t have to either,” Sam said with tears running down his cheeks. 

“I’m fine Sam. I dealt with it alone for centuries,” Gabriel snapped pulling his hand back. 

Sam knew that Gabriel needed comfort as much as he did, whether he admitted it or not, so did the only thing he could think of to get Gabriel to stay. “Then help me?”

Gabriel sighed. “I’m here aren’t I?”

“Can...Can I ask you something?” 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What?”

“Why did you tell me not to say yes when just a few days ago you were trying to make me?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Think about it Sam. What’s the easiest way to make you not do something?” When Sam just continued looking at him curiously, Gabriel answered his own question. “Tell you to do it.”

“So you’re saying that the whole TV land thing wasn’t about making us say yes it was about keeping us saying no?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“Bingo!”

“Why?” 

“Because I’m working on something. A way to end this. But I need time. Time that I won’t have if you two muttonheads give up.”

Sam nodded but asked, “Then why not tell us that? We would be less likely to give up if we knew there was hope.”

“Because you two go around talking about it and I lose the element of surprise and it all falls apart,” Gabriel said pointedly. 

“I…” Sam started to say but stopped himself. 

“What?” Gabriel asked. 

“Nothing,” Sam said putting his head on his knees. 

“C’mon kiddo. I think we’re a little past all this nervousness with each other. What were you going to say?”

“It’s just…I can’t believe that you would want to save Lucifer after…everything…so why not just let it happen? Let Michael kill him. I mean, I don’t want that because it would mean the end of the world, but why don’t you want that?”

Gabriel sighed heavily. “Who says Michael would win that fight?” Sam looked at him in alarm. “I know Lucifer and I know Michael. They are evenly matched in skill, but Lucifer fights dirty. He will win, and then he will control everything and everyone that is left and there will be no one to stop him with the power of both heaven and hell behind him.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Work fast please,” Sam begged him.

Gabriel slid to his knees in front of Sam, placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned his forehead against the back of Sam’s head. “I’m working as fast as I can kiddo, but it’ll take time.”

It was this scene that Dean walked in on. This was the second night in a row that Sam had taken forever in the bathroom and he was getting suspicious. “What the hell?!”

They both winced and Gabriel said, “I should go. Later kiddo.” He didn’t want to cause any more trouble between the brothers and he didn’t know how much Sam would want to explain so it was better that he not be there for this. 

“Sam…” Dean said warningly. 

“It’s not what you think,” Sam said hastily. 

“Then what the hell is it Sam? Because that looked pretty clear to me!” he yelled. 

“Fine. Look. You remember how I told you that Lucifer visited me in my dream?” Dean nodded suspiciously. “Well he never stopped okay? And he…he tortures me in my dreams…” Sam trailed off as his mind flashed back to what happened. 

“So what? You go cozying up to the one thing that could help but refuses to?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“He can’t help Dean!” Sam said getting pissed.

“And you actually believe that?!”

“If he could help he wouldn’t be taking my place getting tortured every damn night!” Sam yelled and Dean’s jaw dropped. 

“Since when?” Dean asked tightly.

“Since we found out what he was. He appeared in my dream and tried to stop Lucifer, but he couldn’t so he made a deal. The only one Lucifer would accept. He would give me a break sometimes if Gabriel would take my place.”

“What kind of torture?” Dean asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Sam snapped. 

Dean wisely dropped the subject and asked, “And he went for that?”

“It shocked me too, but yeah he did. So do you really think he would put himself through that if there were anything else he could be doing?”

“I-I guess not, so what I just walked in on…” 

“Was us trying to comfort each other afterwards,” Sam said pointedly. 

“Oh. Right. Well I’m going for breakfast,” Dean said turning to leave. “You gonna be okay Sammy?”

“Yeah. I will be,” Sam said getting up shakily. 

 

The next night started much like the last. Lucifer stripped them both and taunted them before pulling them both to their knees. Sam had suspected that his break would be over now, and as Lucifer shoved his cock in Sam’s mouth, he contented himself with the fact that at least he didn’t have to watch Gabriel be abused this time. He wasn’t sure which was worse. Like the previous night, Lucifer made Gabriel watch as he fucked Sam’s mouth and made Sam swallow every drop before shoving him down and slamming into him as Sam cried out in pain. 

After the first time he spilled himself in Sam’s ass he looked cruelly at Gabriel and said, “Touch yourself.”

“What?” Gabriel asked shocked. 

Lucifer snatched Sam’s head back and raked his unnaturally sharp fingernail down the side of Sam’s face and blood mixed with Sam’s tears as he cut him to the bone. “You heard me. You’re going to get off watching us. And little Sammy here is going to watch you do it,” he said, not slowing his pace at all. 

“I…I can’t,” Gabriel said helplessly. Lucifer waved a hand and there was a rope suspending from the ceiling and Sam’s hands were tied behind his back and raising above his head making the hunter scream as his shoulders were pulled the wrong way and pushing Lucifer over the edge again as he came in Sam. “O-Okay. I’ll do it. Just stop,” Gabriel cried and the rope lowered enough to not be quite as painful, but it didn’t disappear. 

Gabriel started rubbing himself trying to will himself hard. He knew that when Lucifer said he wanted him to get off he meant it. Lucifer had his hand in Sam’s hair not letting him look away while he pounded furiously into him. It took forever for Gabriel to get himself hard and by the time he did, Sam had three new gashes on his back, which didn’t really help matters any. He finally just focused his vision on Sam, forcing himself to ignore the tears and the blood and the screams because that was the only way he could save Sam more pain. He locked eyes with Sam apologies written clearly in them, from both sides as Gabriel picked up the pace and his breathing sped up. His eyes were still locked on Sam’s and he felt himself getting close. 

Lucifer cruelly waited until Gabriel was coming over his hand and slashed Sam’s back again making him scream in pain, loving the look on Gabriel’s face nearly as much as the scream as he spilled himself again. Both Sam and Gabriel were being tortured in different ways. Gabriel sighed with relief when the edges of the room started blurring again signaling Sam waking up and he immediately went to Sam’s side as soon as he was flung back to his own body. 

“It’s okay kiddo. I got you. I’m so sorry Sammy,” He murmured running a gentle hand through Sam’s hair as Sam held onto him tightly. He knew that making it to the bathroom tonight for privacy was going to be difficult, but Dean presumably knew something, he would have to find out from Sam how much, so he wasn’t quite as worried about hiding it. Dean sat up slightly and looked over at the sound of his brother’s sobs, and just nodded appreciatively at Gabriel and laid back down. Gabriel sent a shot of grace over to keep him asleep. Something he admittedly should have done before, but he’d had other things on his mind. 

“Gabriel…” Sam said sniffling. 

“I’m here kiddo,” Gabriel said softly. 

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take. I…I almost said yes to him tonight…I…I can’t…”

“Shh. It’s okay Sammy. I’ll figure something out,” Gabriel promised. He knew there was one way to keep Lucifer out of Sam’s head, but it was a last resort. It might just be time for the last resort though. He would wait until Sam was calmer before he brought it up though. 

“How?” Sam asked brokenly. 

“There is a way. It’s not a good way and I don’t know if you’ll like it any better, but we can talk about it in a little while. Just relax,” Gabriel soothed. He knew that he didn’t have a choice, but he still felt horrible about his part in tonight’s show. Sam having to watch him get off on seeing him raped couldn’t have been any easier on him than it was on Gabriel having to do it. 

Sam was calmer after a few minutes and sat up away from the archangel and asked, “Okay. What’s the way?”

“Lucifer’s control over you is based on your bond as his vessel. If you were to willingly bond yourself to another archangel…”

“Done. I choose you. Let’s do it,” Sam cut him off. 

Gabriel gave a humorless chuckle. “Not so fast there Samsquatch. There’s a lot you need to know before you decide.”

“Ok lay it on me then I’ll say yes,” Sam said seriously. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Well first of all this bond would be forever. No getting out of it,” he said looking at Sam hard to make sure he got that first point. 

“I…I can’t ask you to…”

This time Gabriel cut Sam off, “You’re not asking. I’m offering, but Sam when I say forever, I mean that you will live forever too.” Sam’s eyes went wide and he gulped, finally seeing the implications and Gabriel continued. “Most importantly, this bond would be a sort of marriage, which means…” he trailed off, unwilling to say the words.

“That it would have to be consummated,” Sam filled in softly. 

“Yeah,” Gabriel said regretfully. “And more than that, since I am the archangel, I would have to be the top.”

Sam screwed his eyes shut to stop the onslaught of images bombarding him. Gabriel reached out to put a hand on his to try and pull him out of it, but Sam jumped back away from him and Gabriel snatched his hand back. “Sorry…just…got lost for a minute there.”

“It’s okay Sam. Really. I understand completely.”

“Is…is there more?” Sam asked weakly. 

“Just two more things. The easier one is that neither of us would ever be able to sleep with anyone again but each other, and we only have to do that the one time. I will never, ever, try to force anything on you Sam. Please believe me on that,” Gabriel said earnestly and Sam nodded. He did believe him. “Also, it has to be done willingly.”

“I’m guessing you mean more than just saying yes.”

“Unfortunately. You have to want it,” Gabriel said. 

“How…how close are you with your other plan?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“I’m sorry kiddo. It’s gonna be a while. Maybe a few months,” Gabriel said sadly. 

“Months?” Sam croaked. 

“I’m sorry. I’m still kinda fumbling in the dark on that one. I know there is a way, I just can’t seem to find it yet and I can’t figure anything else out until I do.”

“A way to what?”

“Open the cage again. If I can find a way to do that, we might be able to get him back in,” Gabriel said. Sam nodded morosely. He could see why that would be difficult and take time. He had a lot to consider. Gabriel could see that so he said, “I’ll give you some time to think. Just pray to me if you want to talk.”

“Gabriel,” Sam said grabbing his hand before he could disappear. “Thank you. I…there aren’t words to explain how much this means to me.”

Gabriel gave him a rare soft smile and brushed his hand lightly down Sam’s cheek and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam spent most of the day deep in thought. Dean seemed to get the hint that he wasn’t up for much talking and thankfully left his brother alone. He was still reeling from the idea that his little brother had been being tortured in his sleep for months and he never knew and added to that, the fact that Gabriel of all people was the one to help him. Knowing what he did now, he couldn’t fault Gabriel for anything. 

It should be an easy decision for Sam. Either Gabriel sleeps with him once or Lucifer keeps raping him, or Gabriel, every night. Sam knew that Gabriel would be gentle, unlike Lucifer, but Sam kept getting tripped up on the forever part of it and the wanting it part. Sam couldn’t imagine living forever, or tying Gabriel to him forever. Hell he didn’t particularly want to live now, but now he knew that there was an end in sight. If he did this, it would never end. And wanting it? From the way Gabriel said it, he was sure that wanting it as an alternative wouldn’t work. 

Dean had been wary about going out that night. He usually went out on Saturday nights but Sam’s mood that day was worrying him a bit. Sam managed to convince him to go though. Gabriel had been waiting for Sam’s call, but when he didn’t call before he went to bed, Gabriel sighed. He knew that something like this required a little more than a day’s thought, but he had hoped to spare them another night of torment. 

 

Lucifer had noticed the way Gabriel looked at Sam and decided to try for a little more psychological torture tonight. It would involve doing something he rarely did, but he could make an exception. Once he had both of them stripped down he said, licking his lips, “We’re gonna try something new tonight.” They looked at him in alarm and he smirked evilly and continued. “We’re gonna see just how much little Sammy wants me,” he drawled as he reached for Sam’s crotch. Instead of gripping painfully like he usually did, he softly fondled the hunter, waiting for his body to react. 

Sam had his eyes screwed shut. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He could almost get used to being beaten and cut and fucked bloody, but this was, if possible, even worse. Especially since he could feel himself getting hard against his will. Lucifer laughed, “Well would you look at that baby brother? Looks like he wants me after all.”

Gabriel glared heatedly at him and Lucifer gave an evil grin. He didn’t get on his knees for anyone so he materialized a chair and sat down, pulling Sam in front of him. “Do you want me to suck you?” he crooned. 

“No…please,” Sam begged helplessly.

“Hear that baby brother? I heard a please.” He took a moment to enjoy the stricken look on Gabriel’s face before he said, “Since you asked so nicely,” and took Sam in his mouth. He worked Sam expertly for a little while before he removed his mouth and said, “Come here Gabriel.” Gabriel shook his head in alarm not knowing what Lucifer wanted him for but then he raked his nail up Sam’s thigh causing him to scream as it was cut to the muscle. He had started to soften a bit at that, so Lucifer took him back in his mouth and beckoned Gabriel over again and he slowly complied. Lucifer once again removed his mouth and grabbed Gabriel’s hand wrapping it around Sam’s hard length. “Feel how hard he is for me baby brother?” Gabriel was pulling at his hand trying to get it away, but Lucifer was too strong. “Feel how much he wants me?” Lucifer moved Gabriel’s hand up and down Sam’s length a few times for emphasis before he let go causing Gabriel to tumble to the floor from the sudden release. “He’s gonna cum for me Gabriel. Just for me,” he laughed cruelly before taking Sam in his mouth again. 

Gabriel didn’t have the strength to get up off the floor as he watched Lucifer suck Sam off. Sam had his eyes screwed shut with tears leaking from behind them even as he shuddered and came in Lucifer’s mouth. Lucifer swallowed and licked his lips theatrically and said, “Delicious.” He looked back at Gabriel. “You want a taste baby bother?” 

“No,” Gabriel growled.

Lucifer laughed. “Suit yourself,” he said shoving Sam to the side where he fell on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest in shame while Lucifer walked over to Gabriel and grabbed his hair, pulling him to his knees. “Your turn,” he sneered as he shoved his dick in Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel couldn’t resist the urge to bite it, even knowing that it would just make things worse for both of them. Lucifer roared and slashed his blade up Gabriel’s cheek and Gabriel threw his head back and shrieked as grace and blood poured from his face. “Don’t do that again baby brother or it will be little Sammy who gets punished for it,” he said heatedly snatching Gabriel’s head back forward and shoving himself into his mouth again. 

Gabriel behaved this time and dutifully swallowed his brother’s cum. He cringed when Lucifer shoved him down and lined up his cock with Gabriel’s ass before turning to Sam again. “Same offer stands. Just one little yes, Sam.”

Sam’s broken eyes met Gabriel’s and Gabriel shook his head at the hunter and Sam said a shaky, “No.”  
Lucifer slammed himself forward so hard that Gabriel would have fallen over if it weren’t for the hand in his hair and Gabriel cried out. This time Lucifer stilled once he was in and said, “You don’t sound so sure of that Sam.”

Gabriel could tell that Sam’s resolve was weakening so he spoke before Sam could. “He said no and he meant it,” he said before shrieking as a slash was opened on his back and Lucifer started pounding in and out of his baby brother unmercifully. 

“Wake me up Gabriel. Please,” Sam cried. 

“Do it and I’ll make you regret it,” Lucifer hissed snatching Gabriel’s head back. Gabriel knew that he couldn’t keep Sam awake forever, which is why he hadn’t done it before, but he couldn’t help but hope that maybe Sam was about to take him up on his offer and Lucifer wouldn’t be able to make good on his threat so he did as Sam asked.

 

Sam ran straight to the bathroom as soon as he woke up and began emptying his stomach. Gabriel was immediately behind him, a hand on his back. “It’ll be okay Sam. I’m here. I got you,” he said rubbing slow circles on the hunter’s back. 

Once Sam was finished retching he fell back against the wall shrugging Gabriel off. “How can you even stand to touch me after that? I’m disgusting.”

Gabriel knew that this wasn’t the time to give Sam his space so he pushed forward, placing one hand on Sam’s shoulder and the other gently on the back of his head. “Listen to me carefully, Sam. None of that was your fault. Your body had a perfectly natural reaction to what was happening to it. It didn’t mean you wanted it, or that you liked it. You had no control over it, and I don’t think any less of you for it. Understand?”

“I…I can’t do this anymore Gabriel. I just can’t,” Sam sobbed. 

“I know kiddo,” Gabriel said wearily. “I’m sorry. I wish there were more I could do.”

“I…I want to do the bond thing you were talking about, but I don’t know if I can.”

“What part of it worries you?” Maybe he could help Sam get past it. 

“Well the living forever part for one. I don’t want to live forever. The idea of living this life for eternity is just…no.”

Gabriel gave a sad smile. This part would be easy. “I see what you mean, but you’re forgetting something. You’ll be with me. You don’t have to live as a hunter, on the road, fighting for your life all the time. You can spend forever sipping margaritas on a tropical beach somewhere, living in the lap of luxury. The world’s your oyster kid.”

Sam almost managed a chuckle at that. Gabriel was right. He hadn’t thought of it that way, and even if he had he wouldn’t have dared assume that the archangel would take care of him like that. “I don’t know if I can want it though. Not as anything other than a last resort,” Sam said nervously. 

“I might be able to help with that part,” Gabriel said nervously. 

“How?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“Let’s just say I know what I’m doing hmm?” he said with an eye waggle trying to lighten the mood. 

Sam gave a nervous chuckle and took a deep breath before saying tensely, “Okay. Let’s do this.”

“Do you wanna go somewhere else in case your brother gets back?” Gabriel asked hopefully. He didn’t really want to do this in a dirty motel room.

“Yeah. Let me just leave him a note so he doesn’t freak out if I’m gone when he gets back.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sam finally looked at Gabriel, being unable to face him before and he gasped when he saw his face. He reached out to touch the long scar running from his jaw to his cheekbone. “How…” Gabriel flinched when Sam’s fingers touched the scar. “Let me see your back,” Sam said firmly. Gabriel sighed, knowing that Sam would see it sooner or later anyway and slowly removed his shirt and turned around revealing the mess of scars covering his back. “But…It was all in my head. It shouldn’t be real.”

Gabriel thought for a minute about how to explain. “Physical injuries don’t translate outside the dream world, but an archangel’s blade…it cuts the soul or in my case the grace.”

“So that’s…” Sam trailed off.

“They physical representation of the damage to my grace.”

“He…he never used it on me,” Sam said amazed. 

“He wouldn’t have. He needs your soul whole and undamaged,” Gabriel explained. 

“Why would you…I mean…Anything he did to me would be undone as soon as I woke up, but you let him do that to you…knowing that it would…why?” Sam asked helplessly. 

Gabriel looked at him seriously and stepped closer placing a hand on the hunter’s cheek. “There’s more than one way to hurt someone Sam. Sure the physical pain wouldn’t last into the waking world, but he wasn’t just hurting you physically. I spared you what I could and I don’t regret it, so don’t you regret it either. okay kiddo?”

Sam nodded, but was more determined than ever to see this bond thing through. Knowing that it was damaging Gabriel’s grace…”Is it permanent?” he asked softly. 

“It’ll be good as new in a few decades,” Gabriel said dismissively. 

Yeah definitely determined. There was no way he was going to allow Gabriel to be hurt any more for his sake and he had already learned that getting him to stop coming to help him wasn’t going to happen. “Okay. Let’s do this thing,” Sam said far more confidently than he felt. 

“You have to be really sure, Sam. Once I start the process I won’t be able to stop without killing us both. 

Sam took a deep breath. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

Gabriel nodded. He would never have wanted his first time with Sam to be like this. Hell he didn’t want Sam like this at all. If he was going to sleep with Sam, he wanted it to be because Sam wanted it. Wanted him, but these were the circumstances he was forced to work with so he began to slowly and gently remove the hunter’s shirt. When Sam stood like a statue and closed his eyes, Gabriel paused. “Open your eyes Sam. Look at me. It’s me. I won’t hurt you. I promise,” he said softly. 

Sam opened his eyes and looked into Gabriel’s and nodded, relaxing slightly and Gabriel continued unbuttoning Sam’s shirt and slid it gently off his shoulders. He placed his hand flat on Sam’s chest and said, “Last chance to back out.”

“Do it,” Sam said. 

“This might sting a bit,” Gabriel said apologetically and Sam nodded at him again and then felt a slight burn, but it wasn’t even bad enough to make him wince. Gabriel stepped closer to the hunter then and pressed his lips, feather light, against Sam’s, keeping his hand still on Sam’s chest and the other hand at his side. He didn’t want to spook him too much. He pulled back just a bit and whispered, “I can go slow, but I can’t stop, and I promise I’ll be gentle.”

“Thank you Gabriel,” Sam breathed out and Gabriel pressed his lips back to Sam’s glad to see that Sam was responding this time and kissing him back. He gradually increased the pressure and moved his other hand to Sam’s waist, just resting it gently there. Gabriel knew that he had to make Sam want this and just hoped that his considerable skills could overpower the mental trauma Sam had experienced. He lightly licked Sam’s lower lip and Sam opened for him as Gabriel slid his tongue into Sam’s mouth and kissed him slowly and gently while sliding the hand on his chest up to rest lightly against the back of Sam’s neck. 

Sam moved his hands to Gabriel’s waist running his thumbs back and forth over the soft skin there. He was okay with the kissing part. Lucifer had never kissed him after all, especially not so gently. Once Sam was kissing him back earnestly Gabriel took the last half a step towards him so that their naked chests were pressed together and Sam’s breath hitched as he tensed for a moment but he quickly relaxed and Gabriel’s hand moved from his waist to the small of his back, rubbing comforting circles. Sam’s hands slid around to Gabriel’s back too, pulling him more tightly and he ran his hand soothingly over the scars there, reminding himself why he was doing this. 

Gabriel moved to press gentle kisses to Sam’s cheeks and forehead before kissing over his jawline and down to his neck while his hands were now roaming over Sam’s back and sides. He sucked gently on one of the more sensitive spots on Sam’s neck and Sam sucked in a sharp breath and his arms tightened around Gabriel. He started moving Sam backwards to the luxurious bed and after laying him gently down, moved to lay beside him, kissing him deeply again as the hand that wasn’t propping him up roamed over the hunter’s chest and stomach. 

Sam was kissing him eagerly now as his hands were running over every inch of skin he could reach. Gabriel tentatively moved his hand down to the waistband of Sam’s jeans and when Sam bucked his hips up Gabriel moved further down and was glad to find that Sam was hard and even more glad that he bucked up into Gabriel’s hand rather than shy away. Sam started tugging on Gabriel’s hips and the archangel obliged sliding on top of Sam and rubbing their erections together as he moved his lips back to the hunter’s neck. 

They stayed like that rubbing against each other for a good while before Gabriel reached down and started undoing Sam’s pants. He slowly slid them off followed by his own and then resumed their previous position. Sam was a little tenser now, but he still seemed eager enough as Gabriel’s lips and tongue expertly worked all the most sensitive spots over his neck and shoulders and collarbones before sliding down a bit more and swirling his tongue around the hunter’s nipple. 

He could feel the forming bond starting to strain and he knew he wouldn’t be able to drag this out much more so he slid his hand down between them and pressed a suddenly lubed finger against Sam’s entrance and Sam started squirming, “Stop…please.”

Gabriel cringed and pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s neck saying, “I can’t Sam. I’m so sorry,” as he pressed the finger in going straight for the sweet spot trying to get Sam to calm down. “It’s me Sam. I’ve got you. I won’t hurt you. I promise. I’m so sorry,” he murmured kissing Sam’s neck as he struggled against Gabriel’s slowly moving finger. 

Sam forced himself to calm down and it was made easier as Gabriel was hitting his prostate with every slow push of his finger and it did feel incredible. Gabriel knew it would be easier if he were sucking Sam off during…that tended to be very distracting from the rest, but after what had happened less than an hour ago he didn’t even dare trying. Gabriel gave it as long as he felt he could before adding the second finger causing Sam to tense up again, but stay in control and Gabriel whispered, “It’s okay Sam. I’ll never hurt you. Just relax,” as he captured the hunter’s lips in another kiss. 

Gabriel took his time preparing the hunter and by the time he had three fingers pumping, Sam had forgotten all about his nerves and was moaning in pleasure. Gabriel lifted the hunter’s legs and pressed lightly against Sam’s entrance and said, “Look at me Sam.” He wanted Sam to be watching him so that he was absolutely sure who he was and have less chance of a flashback. He waited until Sam’s eyes were locked with his before pressing slowly inside and sighing with relief. Not only was Sam not panicking, but he could feel the strain on the fledgling bond easing, not to mention his own relief at finally doing something about his raging erection that had been killing him for a while now. 

Once he was fully seated, he leaned forward and kissed Sam slowly and gently. “That’s my sweet Sam,” he murmured approvingly as he slowly started to roll his hips as he reached between them to stroke Sam. Sam didn’t have to get off for this to work, but he wanted to give Sam as much pleasure as he could. He could see the lust and the need in Sam’s eyes and he knew that this was working. He would be able to protect the hunter after all. 

He gradually picked up the pace, sliding in and out faster and faster as he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, but judging by the way Sam’s back was arching off the bed and he was moaning, he was definitely enjoying it as Gabriel stroked his cock faster in time with his thrusts. Their eyes were locked together as they panted and moaned and got closer and closer to release. Finally, Sam spilled over with an unintelligible cry and Gabriel choked his own garbled sound as he followed directly behind and felt the bond snap into place. 

As soon as he was finished spilling himself he pulled quickly out of the hunter and snapped his fingers replacing all of their clothes and started to scramble off the bed. Sam grabbed his wrist before he got too far though and said, “Thank you Gabriel.”

Seeing that Sam wasn’t shying away from him after that, he lay back down next to him, keeping a few inches between them and said, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop Sam. I was taking too long and the bond was starting to strain…” he tried to explain.

Sam cut him off though. “It’s okay Gabriel. I know you would have if you could have, and it wouldn’t have mattered how long you took I still would’ve reacted that way. You got me through it though and that’s all I could ask for given the circumstances, so thank you,” Sam said as he moved his hand from Gabriel’s wrist down to hold his hand. 

Gabriel gave a rare soft smile, rubbing his thumb over the back of Sam’s hand. “Thank you Sam. For trusting me. Still.”

Sam gave a shaky grin, “Well you are my husband now. I kinda have to trust you,” he said cheekily, trying to lighten the mood. 

It worked as Gabriel let out a short laugh. “Yeah good luck explaining that one to your brother.”


	6. Chapter 6

“We should get you back and let you get some sleep,” Gabriel said softly. “If he asks, I’ll explain as vaguely as I can until you get a chance to talk to him and tell him as much as you want to.”

“You’ll stay?” Sam asked. 

“Lucifer is still stronger than me. I’ll need physical contact with you to keep him out,” Gabriel explained. 

“Oh. Okay. But you can keep him out right?” 

“Absolutely kiddo. Don’t worry,” Gabriel said confidently and Sam smiled. 

They returned to the motel to find that Dean wasn’t back yet so Sam got into bed and held up the blanket for Gabriel. Gabriel didn’t exactly need the blanket, but he wasn’t going to complain. If Sam was comfortable with it, then he was game. He lay down next to the hunter and reached out a hand to run softly through his hair. “Sleep Samshine,” he whispered. 

Sam smiled softly and drifted off to sleep. He was exhausted. It had been months since he’d had a good night’s sleep. Gabriel was still propped up next to him running his fingers through Sam’s hair when Dean got back. “What are you doing?” Dean hissed. 

“Guarding his dreams from Lucifer,” Gabriel replied. 

“I thought you couldn’t do that,” Dean said suspiciously. 

“Yeah well I found a way,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“That’s convenient,” he said narrowing his eyes. 

“Ok here’s the thing Deano. Lucifer is much stronger than me on a good day, but since Sam is his vessel, in Sam’s mind I didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell. I found a ritual that would…for lack of a better explanation…transfer ownership of Sam’s mind from him to me, giving me the power I need to keep him out,” Gabriel explained as vaguely as possible. 

“So what? Sam is your vessel now?” Dean asked distastefully. It was better than being Lucifer’s for sure, but still. 

“No. He’s still Lucifer’s vessel, I just have more control over his mind when he’s not in a state to control it himself,” Gabriel told him. 

“So you can’t take over or anything while he’s awake?” Dean asked relieved. 

“No. And neither could Lucifer, which is why he was torturing Sam in his dreams. It was the only time he could get access.”

“But you’re keeping him out now?” Dean asked making sure he understood. 

“Bingo,” Gabriel said easily. 

“But if Lucifer didn’t need to touch him to get in then why do you?” Dean asked, finally getting to the real reason he was uncomfortable right now. 

“I don’t need to touch him to get in, I could get in anytime he’s asleep, but I’m not in his dreams. That would be an invasion of privacy. I’m just keeping Lucifer out and Lucifer is much stronger than me still, so I need physical contact to keep up the shield. Either that or let Lucifer in and fight him from there doing father only knows what kind of damage to Sam’s mind in the process,” Gabriel said starting to get impatient with the third degree. 

“Ok. And…um…Sam knows you’re here?” Dean asked.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Of course.”

“Ok. Fine. Just…I don’t know…lay down and pretend to be asleep or something. It’s creepy looming over him like that.”

Gabriel snorted in amusement and lay down. The only reason he hadn’t been is because he didn’t know how Dean would take it. 

Dean woke up first and Gabriel shushed him reminding that it had been months since Sam had a restful sleep so Dean headed out to get them breakfast. Once Dean was gone Gabriel propped himself up on his elbow again so he could watch Sam sleep. It was so nice to see him so relaxed and peaceful. While he hated the circumstances that led to it, he couldn’t exactly be sorry that he would now have Sam forever. He’d fallen in love with the hunter a long time ago, and had been keeping tabs on them since Mystery Spot. He’d never taken the time to just watch Sam sleep though…obviously or he would have noticed what was happening to him sooner. 

Sam woke up when Dean got back and when he blinked his eyes open, the first thing he saw was Gabriel and said a slurred, “Morning Gabe.”

Gabriel’s mouth twitched in amusement, “Gabe?”

“To early for long names,” he muttered stretching and rubbing his eyes. 

Gabriel laughed but before he said anything else Dean spoke up. “I need to talk to my brother…alone.”

Gabriel shrugged and was about to leave, but Sam grabbed his arm. “You don’t have to go,” he said firmly glaring at Dean. 

“S’okay Samsquatch. I got some stuff to do anyway. Just shoot a prayer if you need me or before you go to bed. Whichever,” he said disappearing. 

Once he was gone Dean tossed Sam his breakfast and said, “Ok so your boyfriend was a little evasive last night and I need to know what the hell is going on.”

“He was evasive for a reason Dean. I wanted to be the one to talk to you,” Sam said making it clear that he never had any intention of hiding anything. “How much did he tell you?”

“Just that he owns your mind and can keep Lucifer out of your head now,” Dean said calming down a little bit now that he knew that Sam wasn’t going to be just as evasive. 

“Ok yeah. There’s a lot more to it than that, and I wouldn’t say that he owns my mind. More that he has a stronger claim than Lucifer now,” Sam said pausing to figure out how to word the rest. “It…well…I had to bind myself to him.”

“Bind yourself how?” Dean asked suspiciously. 

“Well we’re…basically…um…married now,” Sam said sheepishly. Dean’s mouth dropped open in shock and before he could form any words Sam continued. “And I’m…kinda immortal…and it’s irreversible…so…um yeah.”

“Damnit Sam! How could you do something so stupid?! Are you even human anymore? God it’s not like we’ve never been tortured before. You weren’t even hurt when you woke up! You couldn’t hold out just a little longer until we found a way to end this thing?!” Dean yelled as he lost his temper. 

Of course Sam lost his at that too. “Fuck you Dean. Do you have any idea what he was doing to me every night?! He was fucking raping me, that’s what! Every damn night! All night long! Ripping me open until I was bloody and screaming and then I had to watch him do the same thing to Gabriel too! So fuck you! I’d like to see you take that for months and not take any option to get out of it!”

Dean’s face lost all color and he blinked in shock at his brother for a moment before he ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach in the toilet. Sam just sank weakly onto the bed and put his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe he just said all that. He didn’t even notice Dean come out and sit down on the other bed. “Sam…I’m…I’m sorry. Really. I…I didn’t know. Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Dean asked helplessly. 

“What could you have done about it? It’s not like I could just never sleep,” Sam pointed out. 

“I don’t know. I could have been there or something. Jesus Sam. How could you handle that alone?” Dean asked in awe. 

“I…I was so close to giving up Dean…so close to giving in…to saying yes. Gabriel…he saved me. I couldn’t have taken much more and watching him take it in my place was almost worse, because Lucifer made me watch. I couldn’t look away or he would hurt Gabriel more. So please…give Gabe a break. He’s doing all he can,” Sam begged.

“Yeah. Okay. He’s good in my book. Just tell him to keep his tricky little mitts off my car and we’ll stay that way,” Dean said agreeably. 

Sam gave a humorless chuckle. “I’ll tell him.”

“And Sam?” 

“What?”

“Don’t hide shit like that from me. Even if I can’t fix it. You’re my damn brother and I should be there for you.” Sam just nodded in response and Dean threw the rest of his breakfast in the garbage. He had lost his appetite. “You gonna eat?” he asked Sam. 

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Sam said sullenly. Dean nodded and tossed Sam’s breakfast too. 

“So Cas called. We know where Crowley is now. If you’re ready to hit the road we can go get the colt and try to end this thing once and for all.”

Sam perked up at that. “Hell yeah. Let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel had spent the day hunting down anything he could find on opening the cage again. He wasn’t really getting anywhere solid by the time he got Sam’s prayer and he flew immediately to the hunter’s side, raising an eyebrow when he saw only one bed in the room. Sam knew what he was talking about and shrugged. “Dean thinks you watching me sleep is creepy so we got separate rooms.” Gabriel snorted in amusement and just fell backwards lazily on the bed. Sam laid down next to him and this time he was the one to prop himself up on his elbow facing Gabriel. “So I was thinking…”

“Did it hurt?” Gabriel asked teasingly.

Sam smacked him with a pillow and Gabriel laughed. “You’re working on your plans and we’re working on our plans, and no I didn’t tell Dean that you had plans, but it occurred to me that we may be working at cross-purposes so we should keep each other informed.”

Gabriel tilted his head in thought. Sam had a point. They might even be able to help each other. But… ”As long as my plans stay between you and me. I don’t trust your brother’s mouth when he gets to drinking and/or loses his temper.”

“Deal. So here’s what we’re working on now. We are headed to get the colt tomorrow night and then we’ll try to get a lead on Lucifer to take him out,” Sam told him.

“Not gonna work kiddo. Sorry. There are five beings in existence that gun won’t kill. The four archangels and God himself. It’s still useful to have though so by all means go get it, just don’t go chasing down Lucifer with it.”

Sam visibly deflated. Of course it couldn’t be that easy. “Well Cas is also looking for God to see if he’ll help,” he said hopefully. 

“Waste of time,” Gabriel said dismissively. 

“He’s helped before,” Sam protested. 

“No he hasn’t,” Gabriel said softly. 

“He brought Cas back to life and he pulled us out of that church when the cage opened and cleaned me up from the demon blood,” Sam pointed out. 

“No. He didn’t.”

“What do mean? Then who…wait. You?” Sam asked shocked. 

“Ok yeah the thing with Cas I was playing way under the radar, but the church? C’mon kiddo. I put Yosemite Sam and the devil on the plane’s entertainment system. What’d I have to do? Dance in front of you with a tutu?”

“You…but…I…Why?” Sam finally collected himself enough to ask. 

“It doesn’t matter. Just know that looking for my father is a complete waste of time,” Gabriel said firmly. 

“Raphael thinks he’s dead,” Sam said sadly. 

“He might be. The only reason I think he isn’t is my faith that he can’t die, but if he is alive, then he’s omniscient remember? He knows exactly what’s going on and is choosing not to lift a finger. Give Cassie a job that actually has a chance of succeeding.”

“Ok so since all our plans are crap. How are yours coming?” Sam asked with a bit of a huff.

“Slowly,” Gabriel said with a sigh. “I was able to figure out that there is more than one piece to the key, but am no closer to finding out what they are.”

“So I guess we’re not the only useless ones,” Sam said smugly. 

Gabriel’s head snapped to the side to look at Sam appraisingly. “I never said you were useless kiddo, and I never would. Just that you don’t have a viable plan yet. And you’re right neither do I. But we will figure it out,” Gabriel assured him reaching over to put his hand over Sam’s and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Sam smiled a little sheepishly. “Sorry Gabriel. I’m just a little on edge.”

“Meh,” Gabriel said waving off the apology. He wasn’t very good at being apologized to. Probably because he was so rarely deserving of one. 

Sam turned his hand over so that he was holding Gabriel’s too and felt the need to say, “I’m sorry about all this too.”

“All what?” Gabriel asked curiously. 

“You’re tied to me forever now. I…I took all your choices away,” he said sadly.

Gabriel looked at him in shock. “You’re kidding me right?”

“What?” 

“I’m the one who actually had a choice in all of this. I could have left at any time. I never had to bring up bonding, and never had to go through with it. You were the one who had all your choices taken away. Geez Sam.”

Sam blinked at him surprised before asking, “What do you want out of this Gabriel?”

“Out of what, Samsquatch?” he asked lazily. 

“Out of us. You and me.”

“Whatever you want to give, Sam,” he said casually. 

Sam narrowed his eyes at him forming a suspicion. “Why did you save us from that church Gabriel? Why are you helping us? Why did you take my place with Lucifer? Why did you accept such a permanent solution to the problem? Why…why are you here?”

Gabriel fixed his eyes firmly on the ceiling as he said, “You really have to ask?” 

Sam rubbed his thumb over the back of Gabriel’s hand. “Yeah. I do,” he said softly. 

“Because I love you, Sam,” he said steadily not taking his eyes off the ceiling, even when he heard Sam suck in a sharp breath. 

Sam’s mind was a whir of thoughts. He thought back on everything that had happened between them and looking at it through new eyes he could see the love in everything that Gabriel had done. He was nowhere near ready for something like that though, but he could see himself falling for Gabriel one day. 

Gabriel was surprised when he felt Sam’s lips against his. They lingered for a few moments, but Sam didn’t try to deepen the kiss and neither did Gabriel. He just enjoyed the feel of Sam’s lips moving against his. When Sam pulled back he didn’t go very far. “I just need time,” Sam said softly. 

Gabriel gave a warm smile and lifted the hand that wasn’t in Sam’s and gently brushed the side of his face. “I know Samshine. Take all the time you need. I’m not going anywhere,” he said tenderly. 

Sam kissed him one more time. This time barely just a brush of lips before he laid down and pulled Gabriel close. He needed physical contact anyway, so what did it matter if they cuddled a little bit. Gabriel gave a contented sigh and snuggled up to Sam’s side laying his head tentatively on Sam’s shoulder and Sam pulled him a little tighter in response. 

 

The next morning Sam blinked awake and grinned when he saw Gabriel propped up watching him. “Morning Gabe,” he yawned. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” Gabriel said with a matching grin. Sam lifted his head up and pressed a short chaste kiss to Gabriel’s lips and when he pulled back, Gabriel’s grin was even brighter. “C’mon kiddo. What say we meet your brother for breakfast?”

That brought to mind something that Sam needed to tell Gabriel. “Sure, but…um…you should know that he knows everything now.”

“Everything?”

“Yeah. Lucifer, what he did to us, the details of the bond. I didn’t mention the consummation part, but he probably guessed that part anyway so yeah. Everything.”

Gabriel shook himself out of his funk and just said, “Ok. Good. No need to watch what I say then.”

When they broke the news about the colt to Dean over breakfast he was, understandably, annoyed. “How sure are you of this?” he asked Gabriel.

“If it makes you feel better you can shoot me with it when you get it,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“Absolutely not!” Sam said strongly, but the offer alone was enough to convince Dean and he sighed. They still decided to get it. It would still come in handy. 

After breakfast, Gabriel headed out to do some more research into his plan with strict orders to Sam to pray to him if they got in over their heads, and he made it a standing order too just to make sure there was no confusion. 

 

Sam had begun giving Gabriel a kiss goodnight and good morning every day, but it was always short and chaste. Gabriel didn’t care though. He was happy with anything Sam was willing to give. They also curled up together every night and Gabriel got to spend hours just lying in the arms of the man he loved. Needless to say he was a very happy archangel. 

One day though he appeared in Sam’s room all bloody and leaking grace. Sam gasped and helped him into the bed. “Gabriel! What happened? What can I do?”

“Luci…wasn’t happy,” Gabriel groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

“Let me see,” Sam said as he started unbuttoning Gabriel’s shirt. 

Gabriel slapped his hands away. “I’m fine, Sam,” he snapped. 

“Would you quit with the macho crap for once and just let me help you,” Sam snapped back. 

Gabriel sighed, “Fine.” He could tell that Sam needed to do something to feel useful so he let the hunter remove his shirt and winced at Sam’s gasp. 

“Would…would stitches help? Or bandages? Or…anything?” he asked helplessly. 

“If you want, you can wrap them up. They will heal a little faster that way,” Gabriel said with a pained shrug. The gashes were almost covering his chest, stomach, and back. Sam nodded and grabbed the roll of bandages and started wrapping Gabriel’s torso. “Tighter than that Samsquatch. I’m not some fragile little flower you know,” he grumbled. 

Sam snorted. “Believe me. I know. So what happened?”

“Well I was supposed to meeting with someone who, I hoped, had a little information on the cage, but Luci apparently got to him first and I got there to find him waiting for me. He had a shield up preventing me from flying away. We fought. He won, of course, then…” Gabriel trailed off losing himself in the memory. 

 

Flashback:

Lucifer had him pinned against the wall. “You took my favorite toy away, baby brother. You’re going to pay for that,” he said slashing a line across Gabriel’s chest. “Bonding to a human. I didn’t think even you would sink so low,” he said disgusted. 

“You’re one to talk,” Gabriel spat at him. 

Lucifer’s hand tangled in Gabriel’s hair and he snatched his head back, “You watch the way you talk to me baby brother,” he snarled. “Now where is he?”

“Bite me.”

Lucifer slashed another line across his brother’s chest. “You’re going to take me to him,” Lucifer ordered. 

“I’ll die first,” Gabriel said glaring.

“That can be arranged, Gabriel,” he said heatedly. “But first…a little fun hmm?” He pulled Gabriel to his knees and undid his pants, shoving his cock into Gabriel’s mouth. He would kill him later. Once he was dead Lucifer would have access to Sam’s mind again. He knew that, being in the real world, he wouldn’t stay hard indefinitely so he didn’t cum in Gabriel’s mouth. He pulled Gabriel off of him first and bent him over slamming into his tight little ass. When Gabriel refused to cry out, having no one to protect this time by appeasing his brother, Lucifer slashed his back with his blade delighting in Gabriel’s screams. He kept pounding into him, while slicing his back every so often until he was coming in his brother’s ass. The next thing he knew Gabriel was gone.

 

Reality:

“…then what, Gabriel?” Sam asked softly. 

“What do you think Sam?” Gabriel snapped with a glare. “While he was coming his control slipped just long enough for me to punch through his shield. I flew around the world a few times to make sure I wasn’t being followed and then came here.”

Sam was finishing up with the bandages and once they were secure he pulled Gabriel back against his chest, holding him loosely so as not to aggravate his injuries and he ran a hand through Gabriel’s hair. “I’m sorry Gabriel,” he said softly. 

“I’m fine,” Gabriel said weakly. 

“I know. But I’m still sorry,” Sam reiterated as he pressed a kiss to the top of the archangel’s head. 

Gabriel had had enough of the pity for one day and go up hastily and went and sat down at the table. “So I did find out one thing before everything went to hell,” Gabriel said. 

“What’s that?” Sam asked curiously. 

“The key to the cage is in four parts and there is an incantation with it.”

“Ok. We can work with that. I’ll look up whatever biblical lore I can regarding the number four and see if we can narrow it down a bit,” Sam said thoughtfully already getting into research mode. 

“It’s still a needle in a haystack kiddo,” Gabriel said sadly. 

“True. But it’s better than a needle in a whole world of haystacks,” Sam said positively. 

Gabriel laughed. “I wish I had your optimism Sammykins.”

“That’s okay. I have enough for both of us,” Sam said with a smile. “Now it’s getting late. Come lay down with me?” Sam asked hopefully. 

Gabriel couldn’t resist that of course, so he went and lay down with the hunter, curling up to his side like usual. Sam leaned down to kiss him goodnight, but this time he didn’t pull back. He licked Gabriel’s lower lip and the archangel gladly opened for him and melted into the kiss as Sam’s tongue explored his mouth while one of the hunter’s arms was beneath him, hand resting on his back and the other hand resting on Gabriel’s cheek. It was a slow, sweet kiss and Sam didn’t pull back until he needed air. “Goodnight Gabriel,” he whispered as he lay back down with a smile on his face, closing his eyes. 

Gabriel didn’t move for a full minute. He just lay there, propped up on his elbow, blinking, with a goofy grin on his face before he sighed contentedly and laid his head on Sam’s shoulder getting comfortable for the night. 

Gabriel was treated to a very similar kiss when Sam woke up the next morning and he almost whimpered when it ended. Sam had, incorrectly, assumed that Gabriel would be taking a day or two off to recover, so when Gabriel mentioned leaving Sam replied, “You should rest today.”

“Nah. Too much to do kiddo,” Gabriel replied. 

“Gabriel…” Sam said wearily. 

“Look Sammykins. I’ll be careful. I won’t meet with anyone, and I won’t do anything strenuous, but I need to be out there doing my own research. You see what you can find on the rings and I’ll see what I can find on the incantation. Okay?”

Sam grabbed his waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss that left them both breathless as their bodies were pressed tightly together. “Please be careful Gabe,” Sam whispered. 

“Of course Samshine,” he said softly brushing a hand lightly over Sam’s cheek before he disappeared. 

 

They met up again in the evening, Sam having begged off hanging out with his brother so the he could research for Gabriel, and Sam started with hi progress. “Ok so we have four rivers leading to the garden of Eden. Four faces on angels. Four gospels in the bible. Four classes of angels, and four horsemen of the apocalypse.”

Gabriel thought for a moment. “Given the situation I think our best bet is something to do with the four horsemen, but we shouldn’t rule everything else out. Forget the gospels part though. That’s only chance. There were a lot more written that didn’t make the final cut. That was all about human choice. I don’t see how the faces of the angels could have anything to do with it, but the classes maybe. See what else you can find on the four rivers, particularly if there is anything associated with them and I’ll see what I can track down on the horsemen lead.”

Sam nodded and asked, “So did you find anything about the incantation?”

“Just that it’s in Enochian, which isn’t really surprising. I’ve got a few leads that might pan out that I’ll try tomorrow.”

“Good,” Sam said smugly and then pulled Gabriel to him. “C’mere,” he said uselessly as he kissed him. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck as he pulled himself tightly against the hunter. Once Sam broke for air, he moved his lips to the archangel’s neck pressing soft kisses to the sensitive skin there, hands splayed across Gabriel’s back, holding him tightly. It wasn’t until Gabriel couldn’t help but moan and Sam felt Gabriel’s erection that he got a little flustered and pulled back. “I was…um…just about to head out for dinner. You…um…want anything?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Gabriel said breathlessly. He could easily have snapped up some dinner, but he knew the hunter needed some space for a bit so he let him go. Gabriel could use a little alone time himself anyway. As soon as Sam was gone, Gabriel made for the bathroom, just in case Sam came back unexpectedly. He undid his pants, freeing his aching cock. It had been a month since the bonding and the last time he had seen any action. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as his hand wrapped around his length and he started stroking slowly thinking about Sam. He could still feel the hunter’s lips on him and he held onto that feeling as his speed increased and his breathing quickened. He imagined Sam’s lips in other places and he felt himself getting close to the edge until he finally spilled over, Sam’s name on his lips. He snapped his fingers, cleaning up, and by the time Sam got back he was sitting coolly at the table, eating an extra-large ice cream sundae. 

Sam looked at him a little sheepishly when he came back in. “I’m sorry Gabriel. I just…”

Gabriel cut him off. “Don’t ever apologize for something like that kiddo. I get it. Really.”

Sam just smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips as he sat down to eat. After they ate they cuddled on the bed watching tv for a while, until Sam started yawning. After a pretty heavy makeout session, during which Gabriel kept his hips back away from Sam, they curled up together as Sam went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It was about a week before Gabriel had any more progress to report. “It’s the rings of the horsemen,” he told Sam. 

“That’s great! Now we just have to get them. We already have War’s by the way.”

“You do? Oh thank Father. I was not looking forward to having to go up against him.”

“Why not?” Sam asked curiously.

“Can you imagine an archangel being influenced by war?” 

Sam paled, thinking about what war had done to that town and nodded. “Yeah. Definitely not a good idea. What about the others though?”

“Death is a pussycat. Pestilence can’t hurt me anyway. Famine will be a bit of an issue though. I’ll get you an extra stock of holy oil before I go after him,” Gabriel said. 

“What? Why?” Sam asked confused. 

“Because if I come back here acting not myself I want you to trap me in the holy oil and not let me out until I’m me again,” Gabriel said firmly. 

“What do you mean?”

“Famine makes you hunger for whatever it is you want more than anything. The pull is nearly irresistible. What do you think I want deep down?” he asked pointedly. 

“You mean…oh…” Sam said turning red. 

“I would never forgive myself if I hurt you Samshine, so please. Don’t hesitate with the holy oil,” he said seriously. 

“Right. Okay,” Sam said uncomfortably and then tried to change the subject. “Dean and I are headed out in the morning. Some couple apparently ate each other to death so we’re going to check it out.”

“Don’t. That sounds like Famine’s work. Let me check it out.”

“What am I supposed to tell Dean?” Sam asked, knowing that Gabriel didn’t want him to know about his plans. 

Gabriel paced for a moment thinking before sighing. “Tell him whatever you think you need to. I’ll trust your judgement.”

“Even if it means telling him everything?”

“I’ll still trust your judgement. I’ll be back in a few minutes. I’ll go ahead and grab the holy oil for you so I can head out before Deano gets too impatient in the morning.”

Once Gabriel was back, Sam swept him up in a kiss. Their kissing had been getting pretty heavy, but they hadn’t gone any further than that yet. They ended up in bed, which was nothing new, but when Sam pulled Gabriel on top of him, Gabriel stilled for a moment, looking for any signs of tension from the hunter and when he didn’t see any Gabriel decided to just go with it and let Sam set the pace. 

Sam’s hands moved underneath Gabriel’s shirt running up and down his back as Gabriel’s lips moved to Sam’s neck. Sam gasped when Gabriel sucked lightly on a sensitive spot and bucked his hips up as a hand moved to Gabriel’s ass to pull him down tighter. Gabriel couldn’t help the moan that pulled from him and he desperately hoped that Sam wouldn’t pull away this time. Sam was just as hard as he was though and before long they were grinding furiously against each other, Sam’s hands roaming all over Gabriel’s body underneath his shirt, but not making any effort to remove it. Gabriel kept his hands on top of Sam’s shirt to be on the safe side, but they were no less energetic. 

It became a blur of roaming lips and hands as their erections rubbed frantically together and they were both panting and reaching the edge. “God…Gabe…so close…” Sam panted while Gabriel’s lips worked over his neck. 

“Cum for me Sam,” Gabriel whispered and then sucked at one of Sam’s sweet spots as he felt the hunter spill over. “Shit…Sam…” Gabriel gasped as he followed. He rested his forehead lightly against Sam’s as they both tried to catch their breath. Once he could speak again he asked concerned, “You good kiddo?”

Sam tilted his head up to press a kiss to Gabriel’s lips. “I’m good Gabe,” he said with a smile. 

Gabriel grinned and slid off of him, snapping his fingers to clean them up, and snuggled up to the hunter’s side sighing happily, giving him one more slow lazy kiss, before resting his head on Sam’s shoulder and letting him go to sleep. 

Gabriel had already left the next morning by the time Dean was banging on Sam’s door yelling for him to get a move on. Sam opened the door and waved Dean in. “Here’s the thing. We’re not going.”

“What do you mean we’re not going? Why aren’t we going?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“Gabriel’s taking care of it. He said it sounded like the horseman Famine,” Sam told him.

“We’ve taken out a horseman before. Why should this one be any different?” Dean asked suspiciously. 

“Look. Dean. I can’t tell you everything okay, but Gabriel has a plan to stop all this and he needs the horsemen to do it. So can we please just let him do what he needs to do?”

“Why can’t you tell me?” Dean asked, eyes narrowed at his brother. 

“Because surprise and secrecy are very important in this,” Sam said seriously. 

“I can keep a secret!” Dean protested. 

“You tend to run off at the mouth if someone gets you pissed enough Dean and you know it. We can’t take the chance,” Sam said pointedly. 

Dean remembered when Sam had told him about him and Gabriel and he had stuck his foot in his mouth big time so he reluctantly agreed. “Ok fine. But if you need anything from me just let me know.”

“Actually, I might,” Sam said nervously. 

“What?” 

“If Gabriel comes back…not himself…I may need you to help me trap him in holy fire.”

“Dude, he threatened to kill us if we ever did that again,” Dean pointed out. 

“Yeah, but this time he told me to do it and not hesitate. Famine tends to make you…um…act out your deepest desires...and…well…” Sam trailed off blushing brightly. 

Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably, “Right. Okay. Got it.” Needless to say, Dean stuck close to Sam all day and it was mid-afternoon before Gabriel popped in and immediately pulled Sam into a heated kiss and started rubbing against him. Sam responded somewhat steering Gabriel into the holy oil circle they laid down and Dean dropped a lighter. Then Sam pulled away from Gabriel and quickly hopped out of the circle. 

Gabriel immediately started begging to be let out and telling Sam all the things he wanted to do to him and Dean turned to Sam and said, “Take a hike Sammy. You can hang in my room tonight. I’ll keep an eye on Casanova here.” 

“Dean…” Sam said warningly. 

“I won’t do anything to him. I promise. Just go,” Dean said worriedly as Gabriel was getting more and more dirty in his descriptions and he suspected that they weren’t sleeping together yet after everything Lucifer had done to him, because otherwise why the need for the holy fire. Dean worried about how Sam would take Gabriel’s words so wanted to get him out of there as soon as possible. 

Sam stopped arguing when he started paling at the things coming out of Gabriel’s mouth and he headed quickly out. Once Sam was gone, Gabriel stopped talking like that, but was still begging to be let out and saying he needed ‘his Sam’. Dean just turned the tv up and ignored him. 

It was nearly midnight and Dean was starting to doze off when he heard Gabriel yell his name. When he turned to look at him Gabriel said clearly, “I’m fine now. You can let me out.”

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “How do I know that?”

“Oh come on Deano. Do I look crazy anymore? Just let me out. I…I need to apologize to Sam. Please,” he said evenly. 

“You’re walking and I’m coming with you and if you jump him again we’ll put you right back in the holy oil got it?” he said firmly. 

“Absolutely,” Gabriel said with a nod and they walked next door to Dean’s room. Sam was sitting on the bed watching television. He didn’t dare go to sleep without Gabriel to ward his dreams. When they walked in Gabriel made straight for the bed and sat gingerly at the foot of it, keeping his distance. “I’m so sorry Sam. Are you okay?”

Sam looked appraisingly at him before giving him a forgiving smile and saying, “I’m fine Gabe. I’m glad you’re okay now. Did you get what you needed at least?” 

“Yuppers. Two down, two to go,” he said with a grin before adding, “You look exhausted. We should head back and let you get some sleep.”

“Yeah. Sleep sounds great right about now,” Sam said yawning. 

“Sam…” Dean said warningly. 

“He’s good Dean. If Famine’s influence was still on him he would have jumped me as soon as he was free,” Sam told him confidently. 

“If you’re sure…” Dean said hesitantly. 

“Dean. Thank you,” Gabriel said seriously. “But we’re good now. Really.”

Dean reluctantly let them go, but he didn’t get much sleep that night because he was worried about Sam. 

 

Back in their own room, Sam laid down and Gabriel slid in next to him. He wasn’t expecting anything tonight, after what had happened, so he was pleasantly surprised when Sam kissed him, slow and deep, before laying back and saying, “Goodnight Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled and pressed a kiss to the hunter’s forehead. “Goodnight my sweet Samshine.”


	10. Chapter 10

A week later, Gabriel was hot on the trail of Pestilence. He knew that Death would be far more likely to help him if he had all the other necessary pieces first, so he was saving Death’s ring for last. He had taken to heading back to Sam a little earlier so they could have some time together before Sam went to sleep. They were lying in bed watching tv when Sam leaned over and kissed Gabriel deeply. Gabriel definitely wasn’t complaining as he eagerly kissed him back. He was surprised though when Sam shifted on top of him. That was a first. They usually did this the other way around, but Gabriel went with it. 

Sam moved his lips to Gabriel’s neck, pressing his hips down drawing a moan from the archangel as he could already feel himself hardening. Sam whispered, so quietly he almost didn’t hear it, “I love you Gabriel,” not pausing in his trip over Gabriel’s neck. 

Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath, both at the words and at the feel of Sam’s lips and just said, “I love you my sweet Samshine.”

Sam moved back up to his mouth again, kissing him desperately, rolling his hips as Gabriel’s hands clutched at his back. Sam’s hands moved to Gabriel’s shirt and started unbuttoning it as his lips tore themselves away from Gabriel’s and started moving down the archangel’s throat and over his now revealed collarbones as Sam’s hands continued unbuttoning. Once Gabriel’s shirt was off, Sam sat up and started removing his own as Gabriel watched with heavy breaths as each new inch of skin was revealed. 

When Sam leaned back down over him, they both moaned at the feel of their naked chests rubbing together as their lips crashed back together. Before long Sam began moving back down Gabriel’s throat and collarbones and continuing to the archangel’s toned chest swirling his tongue around Gabriel’s nipples as Gabriel gave needy whimpers spurring him on as he moved ever lower. 

Gabriel’s breaths were coming in short pants when Sam’s hands moved to unbutton his pants. Was Sam really going to do what he thought he was going to do? He lifted his hips when prompted so that Sam could slide his pants off and then he could feel hot breaths ghosting over his aching cock. Gabriel pointedly buried his hands in the sheets, gripping tightly to keep them from going to Sam’s hair and he gave a breathy moan as Sam licked a long stripe up the underside of his length. 

Sam swirled his tongue around the tip loving the hitch in Gabriel’s breath and the needy whine when he pulled back slightly before he took him all the way in his mouth and Gabriel cried out in ecstasy, thrusting his hips up. He knew it wouldn’t take much of this at all for him to get off, but didn’t want to leave Sam hanging, and unsure whether Sam would be okay with him returning the favor he made a quick decision. He had never bottomed before, for obvious reasons, but for Sam he would make an exception. 

Sam felt a bottle of lube being pressed into his hand and heard Gabriel’s panting voice, “Only if…if you…want to…”

Sam knew from their long talks that Gabriel had never let anyone do this before and recognized it as a gift. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to go through with it or not, but he desperately wanted to try, so he squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, while his mouth and tongue were working Gabriel’s cock and he slid his hand down, probing experimentally at Gabriel’s entrance. He stopped when he felt Gabriel tense slightly, but he quickly relaxed and said, “Go ahead Sam.”

Sam slid his finger in and it took him a moment to find the sweet spot but he knew when he did because Gabriel gave a keening moan and ground himself down on Sam’s finger harder. Sam soon had a rhythm pumping with that finger, angling it just right before he added a second one. He kept a similar rhythm with his tongue and mouth over Gabriel’s cock as the archangel was reduced to incoherently desperate sounds. 

Gabriel was very quickly coming undone under the ministrations of the hunter and he knew that he was never going to last until the main event and sure enough once the third finger was added he managed to choke out, “Shit…Sam…gonna…cum…”

Sam started pumping his fingers harder as he took Gabriel all the way down and swallowed around him setting the archangel off with a strangled shout. Sam gladly swallowed everything Gabriel spilled in his throat, but kept his fingers pumping in Gabriel’s ass. Once Gabriel was spent he pulled his head up and asked, “Do you want me to stop?”

“Please don’t stop,” he said weakly. Sam was very glad to hear that as he was aching by now and he pulled back long enough to shuck his pants off and climbed back up, lifting Gabriel’s legs and lining himself up. He started sliding in slowly and gently, but when he was about halfway in Gabriel gasped out, “Wait.” Sam started to pull back out but Gabriel’s legs wrapped around him holding him in place. “No. Just…just gimme a sec,” he panted. 

“Gabriel…” Sam said concerned.

“Please, Sam.” Sam reluctantly nodded, and as much as it was killing him, he stayed still until Gabriel said, “Okay. Go ahead.” Sam began moving again, just as slowly, until he was all the way inside the archangel and bent down to kiss him deeply and give him a chance to adjust to the feeling. 

When Gabriel started moving his hips Sam took the hint and started moving, moaning at the sensation. This was a first for both of them. Sam had never even taken a woman in the ass, and Gabriel had never willingly bottomed. “God…Gabe…so good…” Sam moaned as he slowly slid in and out of Gabriel’s tight ass. 

“Love you…so much…” Gabriel whispered tenderly. 

“Love…you…Gabe…” Sam said picking up the pace. He definitely wasn’t going to last long, especially if Gabriel’s fingers kept pinching his nipples like that while sucking on his neck. Sam was thrusting frantically into Gabriel as he felt himself about to topple over the edge. “God…Gabe…can’t…can’t hold on…shit…Gabe!” he cried as he thrust deep one last time and spilled himself in Gabriel. 

He kissed the archangel, lazy and sweet, as he slowly pulled out and collapsed to the side of him. He knew that he wasn’t going to get to do that very often, but he treasured it, not just for the fact that it was amazing, but more for the trust that Gabriel put in him to allow it. Gabriel curled up to the hunter’s side and Sam drifted off to sleep while Gabriel spent the night admiring the hunter’s naked body. 

It was two days later when all hell broke loose as Sam and Dean fell into a trap set by Lucifer. Lucifer used his powers to pin Dean to the wall as he circled Sam. “Well if it isn’t my lost little Sammy,” he drawled. “We have a lot of lost time to make up for don’t we?” 

Lucifer started stripping Sam and Dean yelled, “Leave him alone!”

“Why Dean, are you offering to take your brother’s place? He sure has plenty of people willing to do that for him doesn’t he?” 

Dean gulped. Sam dealt with it alone, for months. Dean could do it once. He knew Gabriel was close and would help as soon as he could. They just had to buy time. He just hoped Gabriel hurried as he nodded shakily. 

“Dean no!” Sam yelled. Lucifer waved his hand and Sam took Dean’s place against the wall and Dean was standing in front of him. 

“It would be nice to have the whole set,” Lucifer mused with a smirk as he ripped Dean’s shirt off as Dean tried to shove him away. Lucifer laughed and grabbed his wrists tightly in one hand squeezing painfully and Dean winced. Lucifer moved his other hand to undo Dean’s pants. He loved watching the panic rise in their eyes as they were slowly undressed. 

Once Dean was naked he yanked him by his hair down to his knees and shoved his hard cock in Dean’s mouth. Dean, of course, didn’t hesitate to bite down hard. Lucifer roared and backhanded him and Dean flew a few feet away. Lucifer was immediately on top of him, spreading Dean’s legs and yanking his hair back. “You’re going to pay for that, Winchester,” he growled and slammed his dick hard into Dean’s ass making Dean scream. 

Lucifer was pounding hard and fast into a struggling Dean, when Sam heard a voice in his head, “As soon as you’re free, grab your brother.” Noticing that Lucifer wasn’t paying him any attention he nodded slightly and the next thing he knew a gaping maw opened behind Lucifer and Sam found himself able to move again and dove for Dean just as Gabriel appeared in front of Lucifer and managed to shove him backwards in his surprise. 

Sam and Dean, both naked still, tumbled out of the way as Lucifer plummeted into the hole and Gabriel stood there chanting as the hole closed behind him. “Are you okay Dean?” Sam asked worriedly. 

“Get off me! Don’t touch me! I’m fine!” Dean said pushing Sam away. About that time, Gabriel finished his chant and snapped his fingers and they both had their clothes replaced. 

He knelt next to Sam placing a hand on his arm as Dean just sat there wild-eyed. “I’m sorry it took so long. I was just getting the last piece when I heard your prayer and got here as quick as I could,” he said apologetically. 

“Thank you Gabriel,” Sam said sincerely. “I know you did your best. Just…get us out of here?”

Gabriel snapped his fingers again and they were back in Dean’s motel room, Dean sitting, still silently, in the chair. Sam went over to Dean’s bag and pulled out some whiskey. “Don’t give him that swill Samsquatch. Man’s been through a lot,” Gabriel said disapprovingly as he snapped his fingers and a bottle appeared on the table. “Hundred and fifty-year-old scotch. Best in the world. Drink up Deano,” Gabriel said pushing the bottle into Dean’s hand and he turned it up. 

Sam could tell that Dean wanted to be alone so after telling him to call if he needed anything he and Gabriel went to their own room and Gabriel immediately pulled Sam into a tight hug. “You doing okay kiddo?” he asked softly. 

“I’m fine Gabe. I…I’m just so lucky to have you,” he said kissing Gabriel sweetly. “I love you.”

“And I love you my Samshine,” Gabriel whispered. 

“C’mere,” Sam said pulling Gabriel over to the bed, pulling Gabriel into it on top of him capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. It was over and there was only one way he wanted to celebrate. “Take me Gabriel,” he said softly. 

Gabriel pulled back a bit to look at him. “Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely.”


End file.
